Back From the Dead
by kekamarie
Summary: Chloe has been in hiding for five months waiting for Lionel Luthor to be put in jail. Who is she hiding out with? Chlex one shot


**Chapter One**

Chloe hated the fact that she was dead to ever one who knew her except Lex. When he saved her from the explosion five months ago. Lionel had planned it because she testified against him in court. It was the right thing to do Lionel had killed his parents she had heard him confess. Lex had brought her here after he saved her and told everyone she had died in the explosion. He told everyone she had burned to a crisp so there was no body left and everyone believed him. Her funeral had been four days after the explosion happened that was when Lex brought her to his own secret sanctum at least that was what he called it. The house that was his secret sanctum was built on an island and no one knew about it but his deceased mom. She had given him the island when she died and had told him to never tell Lionel about it. Lex guessed that before his mom had gotten sick she was planning on leaving Lionel and taking Lex to the island. Lex wished she had never gotten sick then they both could have been away from Lionel for good. But Lex knew she was never coming back and he had kept the place in handy knowing one day he might need it. No one knew what they were doing there though no one knew she was here. Lex had a personal jet pilot that he knew very well come and bring him back and fourth. Having people not know that they were both there together scared Chloe sometimes. She didn't trust the Luthor's. She had no idea why she and Lex were doing what they were doing she hadn't wanted to do it at first but then he ad sucked her into it. How could she resist the man who saved her life? But deep down in her heart she thought about a certain farm boy who thought she was dead just like everyone else. Chloe focused her mind back on the person in front of her or more on top of her kissing her neck running his hands over her bare skin. She wasn't sure how they always got this far it just happened so fast they could just be talking to each other and then when one of them stared the other with an intense gaze they ended up her. It had been Lex who looked at her intensely tonight usually it was her. Chloe closed her eyes feeling guilty because she still had feelings for Clark. She could feel Lex staring at her he always knew when something was wrong and he knew why she felt that way. He knew she had feelings for Clark and that took away from them having true feelings for each other, it pissed him off. He caressed her cheek and his face went to her ear and he whispered hoarsely.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she told him although she knew he knew better.

"Come on Chlo don't lie to me."

"We shouldn't do this."

"Why is it because of Clark again?"

"Lex it's just."

Lex interrupted her. "No Chloe I am sick of this."

"I'm sorry I can't help thinking about him."

"What about us Chloe? Do all those nights mean nothing to you? Does the last five months mean nothing to you? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy them because I don't think Clark ever made you fell as good as I do."

"Lex please just get out."

"Fine Chloe!"

Lex grabbed his shirt off the floor and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Chloe cried she hated seeing him mad especially when he was mad at her. She was so stupid it wasn't like Clark was ever going to like her the way she wanted him too anyway and did she really care about him as much as she thought she did? She was starting to have more feelings for Lex as time went on, as they started spending more time together. Sure they had their occasional verbal judo but they always got through it and Lex had put up with being second best for a long time. She got out of the bed and threw on her nightshirt over her head and left her room. She went across the hall to Lex's room and his door was open and he wasn't there. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Lex was at the table staring at the glass of milk in his hand. Chloe went behind his chair and started messaging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lex."

"I'm sorry too Chloe. I shouldn't have of yelled at you."

"I hate it when we fight."

"So do I."

Lex reached behind him and took Chloe's hands he pulled her over next to him and he stood up in front of her. He stroked her cheek and kissed her lips.

"Want to go back and finish?"

"Yeah and I promise nothing more about Clark."

"I have to know Chloe if you had to chose would you pick me or him?"

"Can I get back to you on that?"

"Yes but I want an answer before tomorrow night."

"Okay I will."

Good now come with me."

Lex pulled her back to her room. In the morning when Chloe woke up Lex's arms were around her tight around her keeping her close to him. Chloe watched him sleep she loved doing that and every so often he would snore she thought they were cute and had even told him that before. She could get used to being in Lex's strong arms making her feel safe like nothing could go wrong. She felt something in her stomach last night and it felt good. She had felt that feeling before but never was it this strong. It was the feeling of love she knew it well. The feeling would happen whenever she looked at Clark but now when she looked at Lex she felt it overpowering her. Chloe knew the answer to his question that he had asked her last night. She moved her hand up to his cheek and kissed his lips. His eyes immediately fluttered open and he smiled as he stared into her eyes.

"Hey Chlo."

"Hey sexy Lexy."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I would chose you."

"What?"

"The question you asked me last night if I would chose you or Clark. I would chose you."

Lex's eyes grew wide.

"You would?"

"Yes I would. You make me feel I don't know how to explain it exactly."

"You feel like you never have before there is this feeling in your stomach that overpowers you."

"That is exactly how I feel how did you know that?"

"Because it is the same way I feel about you."


End file.
